Han
was a shinobi from Iwagakure and was the jinchūriki of Kokuō, the Five-Tails, as well as the physically largest jinchūriki, easily standing a head taller than Killer B. Kokuō has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki, causing Han's death when the beast was extracted. Upon his reincarnation, Kokuō was resealed within Han.Naruto chapter 565, page 1 Personality Akatsuki member Deidara indicated that Han was possibly one of the jinchūriki that loathed humanity, due to being neglected and hated by his village.Naruto chapter 266, page 16 Han also makes a habit of leaving his right hand tucked inside his kimono. He was rather amicable and friendly when he first met Naruto Uzumaki, appearing to be a calm and reserved individual. Appearance Han is heavily armoured, wearing what is called with a furnace on the back that emits steam. He has light brown eyes and his armour extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wears a red kasa (conical straw hat) over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wears his Iwagakure forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armour, Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wears over his red armour. Also, the armour covering his arms and torso is plated. Abilities The only information known about his abilities is that he fought using a steam-based ninjutsu. He is exceptionally strong, has a great deal of speed and appears to be very agile even when wearing his armour. Han appears to use the pressure of the steam generated by his armour to increase the force of his physical attacks as well as his speed. Jinchūriki Transformations As Kokuō's jinchūriki, Han is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. The full extent of his control is unknown, but he could form at least one of the beast's tails upon his reincarnation.Naruto chapter 564, pages 15-16. Later on, when attacked and immobilised by B's ink clone, Han transformed into his 'Version 2' form to escape being sealed. He was also able to fully transform into Kokuō, while in this state Han displayed strong ramming power, using his horns to heavily wound the Eight-Tails and B as well sending them back a considerable distance. He is also able to utilise chakra arms in his Version 2 form like most other jinchūriki. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Han is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn breaks on the second day, it is revealed that Tobi had turned the revived jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Each jinchūriki also had their particular tailed beast resealed within them and a chakra receiver embedded into their body. Han is later seen travelling together with Tobi, in pursuit of Naruto and Killer B. Encountering their targets, the revived jinchūriki are sent into battle. With the enemy blinded by Fū's technique, Han attacks them directly alongside Yugito Nii, where he clashes with Naruto. As his punch is blocked, he releases steam from his armour and overwhelms Naruto with his strength. However, when this initial assault fails, he, like the others, unleashes the power of his respective tailed beast by materialising the first of its tails. As Naruto tries to destroy the chakra receiver embedded in Rōshi's chest, Han intercepts him with a steam-enhanced kick, sending him hurtling backwards. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after B's recent transformation, Han is then restrained by the latter's sealing technique. However, before the sealing's completion, he manages to escape by adopting his Version 2 form. Han then assumes his full Five-Tails form and proceeds to ram the Eight-Tails using his Horn Breaking technique. When Kokuō temporarily regains control of itself and tries to attack Tobi, after Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy's intervention, the beast is restrained and forced to revert to Han's Version 2 form. Regrouping with the other revived jinchūriki, Han then charges towards Naruto but is instead intercepted by Kakashi and Guy. Confronting the Konohagakure jōnin, he takes advantage of the Six-Tails' corrosive gas bearing down upon the pair, creating multiple chakra arms in preparation to attack them. However, when these are quickly severed by Kakashi, the jinchūriki ready themselves for another attack. As Son Gokū is resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Han is forced to re-enter his full tailed beast form, as Tobi prepares to go all-out. Unleashing a Tailed Beast Ball along with the others, the jinchūriki instead resort to a direct assault when these attacks are deflected by Naruto, only to then be repelled as the latter adopts his Tailed Beast Mode. In the resulting chaos, Han attempts to gore the Eight-Tails with his horns as he had before, but in a complete reversal, finds himself sent reeling. With this, the rival beasts regroup and prepare a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball, launching it towards their opponents only to have it diverted by an opposing one. Attempting to remove the opposition's chakra receivers in the ensuing blast, Naruto enters the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he meets Han along with the other jinchūriki and their respective beasts. During this encounter, he tells of how they had only happily gathered together after Son and Rōshi's disappearance, thanks to Naruto. With this, Han introduces himself alongside his tailed beast, Kokuō. After Kokuō was resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Han and the other jinchūriki's corpses were collected by B and held in the Eight-Tails' tentacles. With the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, Han and the others were enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies started to deconstruct. Trivia * In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. Due to this, Han may have been connected to one of the Tsuchikage. * Han was possibly one of the first jinchūriki to be captured. References ru:Хан